All Better
by TheSpookster
Summary: Paul's face hurts. Patryk knows how to make him feel better. Paultryk- PaulxPatryk oneshot, no specific AU, fluffy as a cloudberg.


**the universe could benefit from more of these two**

 **eddsworld doesn't belong to me**

* * *

The pain woke Paul up.

Involuntarily lunging forward, the solider gasped and grabbed the right side of his face. He rubbed at the smooth bandages that covered his right eye. Pain was coursing through his body rapidly.

Breathing heavily, Paul gripped the misplaced sheets on his bunk with his other hand, squeezing with all his might. _God, this hurt…_

Tord had told him the zombies could've done much worse. Paul had no problem believing that truth. Dealing with a zombie outbreak was enough hell, but constant pain and being half-blind for the rest of his life? The Red Leader went to hell, once.

The pain also woke Patryk up.

He heard Paul give out a groan, and saw him clutching his face.

"Paul? A-Are you okay?" Patryk fretted, sitting up in his bunk so he was at eye-level with his partner.

Paul grimaced, taking his hand away from his face, but not before trailing his fingers down the scar that ran under his bandages. "'Okay' is a light way of putting it, but, yeah, I'm fine"

Patryk frowned, knowing full-well that his fellow soldier was _not_ okay or fine. Paul was wincing, and had his face completely turned to the right, hiding his injury. Ever since his face was patched up the other day, the soldier was desperate to hide his now apparent blemish. Even though Patryk thought Paul was still ridiculously attractive even with the bandages, he knew words wouldn't heal at this point.

Heaving a sigh, Paul turned to the bedside table between them and reached for a cigarette and a lighter. Smoking a little would distract him, right?

"Paul?" the words slipped out of Patryk's mouth with little consent.

Paul looked up at him, turning his face a little.

Swallowing thickly, Patryk mustered up the courage to put on a somewhat-determined face. "Could you… put those down?"

Looking rather confused, Paul reached over yet again to set his cigarette and lighter down.

Almost as soon as he set them down, Patryk leapt out of his bed and onto Paul's. The injured solider backed up in surprise.

"P-Patryk…" Paul stuttered as his partner slowly closed in.

"…You're hurt, Paul," Patryk murmured. He lifted his hands to cup Paul's face, running his thumb soothingly over his bandages. His partner shuddered lightly.

"I-" Paul tried his best to take a deep breath, but their close proximity didn't allow it.

Patryk didn't waste any time to get to the point. Carefully and purposefully, he closed the gap and lightly kissed a spot on Paul's bandages. Then another. Then another. Paul was motionless, his face almost as red as his sweater. The only thing he was aware of was Patyrk's hair tickling his face and the odd sensation of the pain going away.

When Patryk's shower of kisses inevitably came to an end, he placed one final kiss on the scar that ran out under the bandages. He lingered for a bit, aware of Paul's shock and aware of how close he was to his lips. However, the solider finally pulled away, panting slightly, as he forgot to breathe, and his bangs a little disheveled from the frequent contact.

Paul suddenly snapped back into focus. The pain was gone, but so was the overwhelming light-headed feeling he got. He frowned and stared longingly at Patryk, the other man also beet-red, but smiling.

The smile eventually turned into a smirk as Patryk closed in again, this time in a more conventional place.

"There, there," Patryk murmured against his partner's lips. "All better…"

Paul couldn't help smiling into the kiss. He idly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Patryk's waist, while the other solider ran his hands up Paul's back and through his hair.

It felt wonderful. Paul couldn't even remember what he was distraught about in the first place.

Finally, Patryk pulled away slightly, not before sneaking another kiss on his partner's lips. The two still kept their arms wrapped around each other, breathing simultaneously.

Lifting his hand, Patryk reached up and stroked the right side of Paul's face again, chucking. "I forgot to tell you, you're still damn attractive. Even with this thing on."

"Attractive?"Paul let out a stifled giggle. "God, Pat, you're such a dork…"

"I'm your dork, right?" Patryk asked, looking at Paul with feigned innocence.

Paul shrugged, giving a nervous smile. "Something like that."

Patryk giggled and buried his face in Paul's neck, nuzzling him. "Love you, too."

"Touché," Paul said as he wrapped his arms around his fellow soldier even tighter. It was nice to know that he would always have someone to make him feel better, even in the darkest times.

The pair stayed like that, cuddling, for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **it is canon yay**

 **i woke up this morning and immediately started writing this because i was so inspired for once**

 **now i have diabetes from the fluff oop**

 **bye**


End file.
